Demon Venom
by Emyprean Rayne
Summary: Harry got some serious attitude, no longer a scrawny pussy like in the books, Powerful, Sexy, Creature Harry! What happens if Harry gets picked up by a gang at 6 ? Find out....OK, totally teenage male fantasy dreamland
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of this but the plot and gang members ok, glad we got that set

Fist fic so please be kind and review

OK- it has been brought to my attention that I kinda refer to women as sex objects so far, not at all what I mean to do.Just tryin to get past the fact that Harry isn't the scrawny pussy he is in the books.

Rayne

Chapter 1

A 6 year old Harry stalked around outside the gate, feverishly thinking that no one could possibly have a worse life than him. He felt rather than saw one of the scabs on the side of his body split open and start bleeding profusely. Cursing his uncle was however quickly forgotten as he saw Dudley and his gang of miscreants spot him from the other side of the park.

Shouts of "Get the freak" and "Beat him" were soon echoing through the park as Harry ran for his life. As he started to run out of breath, gasping as more scars split open along his sides and arms, he stumbled. Yelling in fear at the thought of Dudley catching up to him, he started to jump to his feet to find himself looking in the face of a very furious boy surrounded by a group of friends.

There was nothing special in appearance to this boy, he looked to be about 15 and had sandy blonde locks of hair hanging around his head. But there was something to his eyes, a commanding, maybe confident look that sent interest running through your mind.

Rather than speak to Harry, he motioned his friend's forward and confronted Dudley and his gang. Speaking in a harsh, gruff voice, he ground out "We told you to stay off our turf, idiots." Harry just stared at this boy, as he had never seen anybody stand up to Dudley before this.

Dudley was obviously scared out of his mind; he tried to come up with something witty to say back but of course was too stupid and scared to even think properly. Dudley turned and ran, followed by the rest of his gang, not even glancing back. As the older boys started to break into laughter, the sandy haired boys turned to look at harry who was busy staring at him in awe.

"So pipsqueak, wadda you think of our little gang here. We've seen you getting harassed by them since we you were little and thought it was finally time we paid you a visit."

All Harry could do was stare in shock especially at the confession that they had been watching him. Finally managing to whisper out a confused "w-what do you mean you've been watching me, and why?"

"Well we've seen how you handle gettin beat up by those brutes of family you have there and to say the least, rather impressed." Before Harry was able to answer, he continued "You obviously don't wanna be there and we want you with us, we'll teach you how to live, how to be a proper Demon Venom, wont we boys?" calls of affirmative rattled off from those behind him as they turned to look at Harry.

Harry still couldn't believe that they had offered him a place in there gang, what did they call it, Demon Venom, and so could only stutter out a " yes" before he was cheered on by the other boys.

The sandy haired boy looked extremely satisfied with his answer and said there was only one thing left to do. Looking at Harry he said quite calmly " well now the only thing left is the blood pact, after that , your one of us."

Harry looked up at the boy with no fear, just quiet determination in his eyes, simply stating that he was used to blood and was ready. Quickly taking out a worn and obviously well used dagger, he asked for Harry's palm. Harry quickly gave it to him and the sandy haired boy quickly slit both their palms and grasped them together.

Laughing, the sandy haired boy softly said, "Your one of us now"

Five years later!

Harry or mostly known as Rayne or Empyrean, always hung out with the older boys of the gang, never stopping to think why he never hung out with the kids his age. Ares, as he soon found the sandy haired boy to be called, always said it was because Harry was more mature than the others. When Harry had gotten his first Tattoo, a large roaring sweeping dragon across his back, he hadn't even whimpered in pain like the other boys, even though his tattoo was much bigger than theirs taking up his whole back. Every once in a while he could swear he saw the dragon move on his back. Since then he had gotten a flaming anarchy symbol on his right bicep, so when he flexed, it looked like it was really on fire. He also had twin Screaching griffons on the back of his neck. On his left bicep, he had Sun and Flesh, a rather lengthy poem by Arthur Rimbaud wrapping around his arm all the way to his wrist.

Wrapping around his other arm and onto the back of his hand was a tattoo of a snake, an ancient Asp Cobra, he had found it in a book and been infatuated with it ever since, he had the strange feeling it moved too.

He had a piercing in his left ear, a small eloquent onyx stud, a declaration of himself. He had long flowing, deep black locks down to his broad shoulders, masking his intense jade eyes, he had yet to meet someone who could stare into his eyes for more than 5 seconds without either seizing up or looking away. This was all on his powerful frame, his job in the gang was being tank, he was the master fighter, he was stronger than even the 18 year olds could hope to boast at.

He was also a lady's man, girls were always sending thinly veiled glances at him, much to his amusement. The guys would always friendly taunt him bout it, but they were also a little jealous. Not a virgin past the age of 8, he knew girls and they knew him.

As he was sitting alone with Ares on a dreary Sunday afternoon, talking about one of the new girls to join he gang, large barn owl flew right into Harry's face. Harry tried to knock it away before realizing it was futile and quickly pulling out his knife, stabbed the thing without a second thought.

Ares quickly pointed out that there was something tied to it's leg, quickly cutting the letter off, he unrolled it only to laugh, thinking it was a joke from Raven, one of the other boys in Demon Venom. The letter read :

Dear Mr. Potter

You have been formally invited to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Included In this letter is a ticket for the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾.

After that, Harry stopped reading because he was laughing so hard. Yelling at Raven to come over he showed the letter to him and asked him what he thought about it. Raven just started laughing as hard as Rayne had.

Turning back to Ares, he asked him what he thought of the letter and said that if it wasn't Raven, then this could be for real, because only him and Raven had the guts to pull a joke on Rayne. Laughing and saying that he'd go check out this "leaky cauldron" tomorrow, he settled down to bed, of course accompanied by one of the more beautiful girls from the gang.

Waking up the next day, he kissed the girl a good morning before getting suited up in a black, tight form fitting outfit, he threw on the hood on his cape so you could only see his brilliant jade eyes peering at you under the shadows. The girl was practically drooling by now as Rayne smirked and seductively walked over to her and pressed her up against him with a passionate kiss, he whispered a good bye and left her with a dazed look on her face.

Taking the bus to downtown London, he walked over to the alley next to the pub called "the leaky cauldron." Sneaking a glance into the smoky pub, he saw a bunch of people all dressed up in these long dress looking things and with funny little sticks. Figuring that if the "wizarding world" was anywhere he might as well start with people who thought they had wands.

As soon as he entered the pub, the whole place quieted down to see this 10 year old walk in as if he owned the place. Some of the younger ladies noticed how fine this boy looked as he walked calmly up to the bar and asked for someplace to sit.

Just as Rayne was getting up onto the bar stool and drunk man walked over to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. Rayne looked calmly into the mans hazy eyes and the whole pub gasped at the jade eyes, so intense under that hood. The man started speaking about how a pub wasn't the safest place for a boy to inhabit. Rayne started to get fed up with this and coldly said "please let go or I'll make you, and you won't like it, I guarantee."

The man just looked up and bowed saying "well well well, this ones got spine, so watcha gonna do kid, punch me, well come at me." Standing up and making drunken fist while slurring his words.

Rayne Calmly got up and waited for the man to throw the first punch, knowing he could win the waiting game, of course he was right as the man got bored and threw a punch as Rayne's face. Rayne gracefully moved to the side, ducked down and stabbed his knife into the man's chest, jerking it violently down his side. The man gasped and crumpled to the ground, looking up into these angry eyes one last time before he let out his last breath.

The pub stood still a minute not believing what they had just seen, this 10 year old kid, while well built and hard looking, had gracefully, easily taken out a grown man, not even bothering to run, just went straight for the kill. The 3 of the man's friends jumped up and started throwing punches at Rayne, as Rayne just blocked them or dodged out of the way, making it look like an intricate dance rather than a fight.

Rayne took out the first one with a well placed counter-kick to the man's solar plexus, sending the man gasping for breath before passing out, this only seemed to enrage the other two even more as the started throwing punches faster but still going nowhere as Rayne just sped up as well. As one grabbed Rayne around the waist, he grabbed the man's head and flipped him over his head while twisting his around till a distinctive crack was heard as the bones snapped.

The last man drew one of those funny looking wooden sticks and shouted some word that sounded like " Reducto". When a red sparkling ball of he didn't know what sped at him from the funny stick, he was so shocked that he just let it hit him. Immense pain flooded his system as he felt his chest bones crack as he flew backwards, somersaulting in the air to land on his feet.

Just then a red haired man drew another funny looking wooden stick or wand he guessed and yelled _Stupefy_ and another red light sped out and struck the man who yelled _Reducto_ and he man crumpled. As he looked around through the shocked silence and found everyone staring at his forehead, he realized that his hood had fallen off when he went flying.

The red haired man stuttered out "Y-Yo-You're Harry Potter, oh my god, where have you been and how did you do that and are you ok and…" Rayne just looked around wondering why everyone was staring at him and why this red haired man knew who he was. A kindly looking short rotund witch came over and cast a quick healing charm on his chest, while saying quite loudly that only a strong brave boy could withstand such a curse to the chest.

Rayne mumbled a thank you and then ran out, running full out until he came to the nearest Demon Venom hideout, and stated to process what had just happened. It seemed evident that magic really did exist and that he should start figuring out how to do it. Also, it seemed that people had known who he was so he had to go to that Diagon Alley place it mentioned in the letter to find out what that was all about.

Well, he wasn't going to go back there till tomorrow so might as well try the magic thing. Thinking about magic made him feel strange, almost like this was all a dream but hey, who knows might as well try. Concentrating on bringing a soda can from the shelves over to him; he imagined it in his head and willed it to come to him while sticking out his hand as a pointer and to catch it with.

Unfortunately he must have put way to much magical energy into it because the soda just imploded, as if a giant vacuum had been in the middle of the can. Well, he thought to himself, at least he got a reaction. Hearing his stomach grumble, he thought to his stomach _man, let's go get some food. _

Walking out into the alley, he felt something inside of him stir, almost animalistic, predatory. Not worrying about it now, he went ahead and nicked a sandwich from the local store and walked back to his flat in London. Falling onto his bed, he immediately fell into a deep sleep. This was his first time sleeping alone for over a month, but if someone had been there, they would have seen the toughest boy in Demon Venom shaking and sweating, shivering as his body rippled, his magic let itself course through his body, letting his personality dictate his body transformation.

His muscles grew a little and became much more defined but in terms of strength, he was as strong as a dragon, his tattoos stated to come alive on his skin, the dragon moving as if flying on his back, the flaming anarchy symbol's flames flared in the dark and burned with heat. Unconsciously in his sleep he ripped at his back with his newly formed claws and ripped right down to the bone and felt at last what he was looking for.

His eyes became slit and burned a golden ring around the jade. Fangs unconsciously extending out and shrinking again as his tongue split and became bisected. Scales appearing on his skin, hard as diamond and beautiful as the perfect new moon.

September first, Kings Cross station

As Rayne stood on the platform in King's Cross station, most people would have thought him to be 15 or 16 from his body mass and self confident stance, as if telling the world that he had a right to be there. Rayne himself was thinking back on what had happened to him since he got that letter. He had learned there was magic, his body had transformed, and he had learned how to use that magic and control the transformations, though he kept the fangs and the eyes. Also, the reaction from women was completely different, while before he had gotten appreciative glances, he now got women drooling over him from the minute they laid eyes on him. One had even gone as far as to call him the Demigod of Sex.

Whenever he didn't want attention such as now, he had to completely cover himself up. He still got those glances but no more drooling. Chuckling to himself he made his way over to platforms 9 and 10 and looked around curiously. …

Rayne stood on the platform looking in-between # 9 and 10, frustrated out of his mind that he couldn't figure out how to get onto the platform. He was just about to give it up as a lost cause when he saw the funny looking red headed man that had helped him at the pub and watched them, figuring they might know what to do. After watching all there kids and family run into the barrier at # 9 he figured that he might as well try it and so ran full steam ahead at the wall.

He was surprised that he actually got through; he had expected to be rejected or have imagined it. Looking up he saw the train and dragged his trunk that he had got in that Diagon Alley place after him. Once inside he found himself an empty compartment, he easily hoisted up his trunk onto the holders and sat down, falling asleep almost immediately.

When he woke up it was to 2 people yelling back and forth. It seemed the red head and some blond boy were argueing about blood purity and traitors.

" Weasley, you're the poorest Pureblood I ever met"

Yea, well you're the darkest"

" He he, I'll take that as a compliment weasel"

At this, the red head threw himself at the blonde boy, immediately Rayne shot up and shoved both back down into their seats. " Shut up or leave, I wont have fighting in my compartment while im sleeping, and since I doubt you two will shut up" he grabbed both by their shirt collars and threw them forcefully out of the compartment.

Muttering to himself about how pathetic the world really was, he sat back down to sleep and just as he relaxed, some older red head (jeez, there seem to be a lot of them) came pounding on the door saying it was time to get off, they were there.

Rayne gabbed his trunk and walked off the train into a mass of swirling people, not sure which way to go, he looked up at the castle and started moving that way, shoving people out of the way easily until he heard this massive man shout " First 'ears this 'ay, Firs' 'ears this'ay," Well that's me thought Rayne and started heading that way. When all the first years made it to the large man, they were shepherded to a bunch of boats and started rowing across the lake, Rayne got a boat to himself, as it seemed that he intimidated all the others.

When they got into this huge hall filled with four tables, some old woman began to read off names and putting a hat on people's head, yelling out these four names, it seemed they all stood for a ability or asset of the mind.

As she read off "Harry Potter" the whole hall looked around expectantly. Rayne of course wasn't going to go up unless they called his real name, Empyrean Rayne.

When the people in the hall's faces began to fall, he started laughing and everyone began to stare at him funny. One of the people asked what he was laughing and he yelled back " It's because your all so upset because Harry Potters not here and you don't even know him, I just find it funny."

The boy yelled back, "Yea, and who are you?"

Rayne just laughed and bowed, "Empyrean Rayne at your service, otherwise known as Harry Potter." The boy gasped and said " Yea well if your Potter, how come you didn't go up when she called your name., are you stupid or something?"

"no no, I'm not stupid, just haven't been called Harry since I was 3, no reason to start know, if she called out Empyrean Rayne id be happy to go up."

By this time most people in the hall were trying to sneak a glance at him under his cloak but they couldn't really see. Rayne chuckled to himself and took off his cloak and leather jacket. He started laughing outright at the peoples faces, all the girls immediately started drooling while all the guys just stared at this massively muscled, hard eyed, fanged kid.

Rayne chuckled to himself, "Oh what an Entrance I've made"

**I really hope you like, review please - Empyrean Rayne**


	2. Snapes mistake

I love all of you who read and reviewed, keep it up, enjoy this next one.

Chapter 2

Rayne noticed that the guy with the big long beard had gotten up from the table, muttering to himself about how this couldn't be Harry Potter. Stomping in-between the tables, the old man stopped right in front of Rayne and looked him in the eye, and promptly looked away once seeing them. Taking a deep breath, the old man reached for Rayne's bangs to show his scar, of course Rayne wasn't all to happy about this, so he slapped the man's hand away.

McGonagall gasped as this kid slapped Albus Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindewald's hand away as if he was some molester. Albus also gasped, though he gasped because of how quick the boy had moved, he hadn't even seen it and his hand was back at his side. Speaking up for the first time, he asked, "May I please have a look at your forehead, an old man like me has to tell what is going on." Rayne didn't buy his easy going grandfather thing at all but he'd go along with it. He responded with a quick yes, and the hall waited in a pregnant pause as Dumbledore raised his hand to Rayne's forehead and brushed away the hair, gasping as it was officially proven that this was Harry Potter.

Rayne now stepped forward, grabbed the hat for himself, sat down and out the hat on. It immediately started whispering in his ear about how interesting he was, but quickly shut up when it realized he wasn't going to answer back. After about three minutes, the hat opened its mouth and yelled "Gryffindor."

Immediately the whole hall except the ones dressed in green started clapping and cheering as Rayne walked over to the table in red and gold. Sitting down in- between two hotter girls who immediately crept closer to him so they were touching him and stared at him eyes. He gave each of them a wink before looking back up at the big table where the old man was again.

Dumbledore gave a big long speech about how the forest was forbidden and so was the third floor corridor and a few other things, but Rayne was to busy looking around, memorizing the place. As Dumbledore finished his speech, a ton of food appeared in front of him. _Oh god I must be in heaven_ he thought to himself and started grabbing food, and politely (yes politely, he wasn't a slob) devoured everything in sight.

After a while when the hall looked to be about done, Dumbledore called for prefects to show the first years to their common rooms. Rayne of course just followed the two hot girls he had been sitting with, who had been getting gradually closer to him. He offered his arm to both of them saying "Two beautiful girls such as you shouldn't go without an escort." They both just giggled at him and took his arms and led him up a bunch of winding staircases and long corridors to a painting of a fat lady, speaking some word like " quiditch" the portrait swung open and allowed him inside this giant room with couches and a fireplace and tables and everything you'd need.

There were few other people there yet, so the girls led him to a couch and sat him down, both sitting on his lap and laying their heads down on his shoulders. Rayne was definitely happy with this arrangement, as the girls made small talk across his chest; he learned there names were Tonks and Kaylee.

As more and more people walked into the room, they just stared at him before going up to the dorm or sat down on a couch themselves. Tonks and Kaylee had just started talking about what defense against the Dark arts was gonna be like this year with the new teacher. Then Ron Weasley walked over to him, casually asking him where he had been all these years. Rayne laughed before saying "oh here and there, not much"

Ron of course didn't believe him and of course kept asking, ignoring the obvious warning to stop asking, "oh common, you had to have been doing something, your Harry bloody Potter."

Rayne looked back at Ron strangely before saying, "What if I told you I had joined a gang?"

"I would say you were lying, Harry Potter can't be in a gang."

Rayne just asked back, "SO, what can Harry have done?"

The rest of the common room edge back at the hard note in Rayne's voice but Ron didn't seem to take the hint, "Well he had to have grown up wealthy and spoiled…" He didn't get past that as Rayne lunged up off the couch, throwing the girls off him an grabber on around the neck an shove him against the wall, hissing in a fierce voice, "If you ever want to wake up the following morning, you won't call me spoiled again."

Ron just gulped as Rayne release him to the floor rubbing his neck as Rayne asked the rest of the common room whether they had any questions for him. Obviously no one else did, so Rayne went back to the couch, where Tonks and Kaylee immediately crawled back onto his lap, melting as his strong arms wrapped around their waists.

A boy named Dean Thomas had the guts to ask what he wanted to be called.

Rayne answered back, "Either Rayne or Empyrean is fine, or if a girl really wants to she can call me babe." Most of the common room laughed as all the girls shot him sly glances, as if telling him that if he ever wanted them, he wouldn't spend the night alone, and his answering winks told them he didn't want to.

After that things went pretty well for the rest of the week, Dean Thomas, and two twin red-heads (yes, even more of them, but he liked these two) told him the full history of quiditch. He didn't even have a broomstick and he was fascinated, they told him he'd get flying lessons later. Fred and George came sidling up to him as he sat, looking into the fire a little before bedtime on Sunday.

"SOO, interested in a little pranking before bed?" Fred said, talking to the wall but Rayne got the hint. Also as if talking to the fire (yea don't ask me why, there outa their minds) h carefully replied, "Watcha got in mind??"

"well, there's so many rumors goin round about, one even sayin your half dragon, we were hoping to play that up a little bit." Rayne immediately started laughing inside when he heard half dragon, and then wondered if that might be what he is. Oh well, food for thought later.

Baring his fangs, he hissed back at Fred, "Excellent." By now, Fred and George were just kind of staring at him funny, then they said simultaneously "I think were gonna have a good year, this is gonna be fun" Both of them already thinking about how to incorporate fangs into their plans.

Rayne just sat their as they walked off, quietly discussing pranks and other such stuff. Rayne had already discovered they were the jokesters of the house, when Tonks had gone to bed mentioning that she hoped the twins hadn't pranked her bed. Tonks was one of a kind he discovered great sense of humor, smart and didn't worry about consequences more than life. So full of life, not like most people, he still hadn't discovered what her first name was but he'd find out soon he promised himself. She had gorgeous pink hair down to the small of her back and a heart shaped face, brown eyes that you could drown in and body that men would die for when she was older.

Kaylee on the other hand was very serious, always smiling about learning, never slacked off when she started something. She had long flowing reddish brown hair down to her waist and blue eyes, the color of the sky on a clear day. Both of them were so magical it was amazing, Tonks showed up every morning with a different hair color or hair cut before fixing it, Rayne wasn't sure whether it was magic or something else but oh well.

Rayne got up, wondering how classes were gonna be tomorrow, he had seen all the teachers glancing at him That greasy haired one always glared at him with loathing evident in his eyes. Dumbledore always looked curious and a little disappointed. McGonagall always looked very excited to see Rayne sitting down at the Gryffindor table, as she was head of house.

As Rayne made his way to his bed, he could hear Ron muttering to himself about showy celebrities and annoying brothers. Chuckling slightly, Rayne slid into bed and let his imagination take over. He did this every night before bed, just let his imagination start on one item of interest and just flow on from there. He usually ended up righting poetry about it, or telling his dream to Ares, who then wrote a poem.

Rayne wrote poems about tons of things, most people didn't get to read the poems, but he enjoyed writing them anyway, to get out energy or ideas. A poem Ares had written for him popped into his head, trying to remember it he recited to himself

_Destructive energy seeping from your pores_

_Pulsing from your core, for naught_

_You have read your lore, roaring_

_Into the rage you fall, and you want more_

_Until you feel the loving call_

_Your land, your home, your soul, your love_

_Want you to fall, to give in_

_But you can't accept it_

_You aura pulsing your displeasure_

_Unheeded, tears burst from your eyes_

_Ties bonding around your neck_

_And they pull you down_

'_You don't go down easy_

_You throw your head back and laugh_

_And as your laugh, your anger leaves your veins_

_You look into shining eyes of your love_

_Forever the last you see_

_Reflection of the monster you have become_

_As your lover's sword slits your chest_

_And your heart_

_Bursts_

That had been written for him just after he had taken out a enemy gang because they had kidnapped Raven, and then just as he was coming back to the victory celebration, a random women had screamed at him that he was a monster. Ares had taken to calling him Beast every once in a while after that. With that thought he drifted of to sleep with dreams of dragons flying through a azure sky.

Waking up two hours before sunrise, he threw on some clothes and ran down to the doors, threw them open and looked for a place to run. Deciding a few laps around all of Hogwarts would do, he got started, staring at the great architecture as he went along. Exquisite gargoyles glared at him with thousands of years old eyes. Deciding he needed some music, he threw on his I-Pod and went straight to Red Hot Chili Peppers. With True Men Don't Kill Coyotes blasting in his ears, he finished his laps.

Sweating profusely, he went back inside and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. Glancing out the window he noticed the sun was just peeking its first ray's over the horizon. Happy with himself, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As steaming hot water ran down his tense skin, he heard many people's alarms go off and laughed at the grumbling.

Vacating his shower stall, he threw his towel around himself and ran back into the dorm perfectly awake. The other boys just stared at him as if he was crazy and went into the bathroom themselves, with much grunting and threats. Rayne just walked out of the dorm, fully dressed, and headed down to the common room. About a half hour later, Tonks and Kaylee stumbled down the stairs, still looking kind of dead on their feet.

"So, how'd you girls sleep? I trust you slept well." Rayne snickered at the glares of hatred coming from both girls as they walked over. Playfully slapping him on the arm, Kaylee said " Just because you wake up at suicidal hours doesn't mean we do. I'm not sure how the hell you do that, there's no way your human, gotta be half bat or something." Rayne just stood up and hauled them both to their feet and led them slowly down to the great hall for breakfast. They all had Transfiguration first and then DADA, then double potions.

Tonks and Kaylee both warned him to be careful around Snape, he hated all Gryffindors, and he'd probably throw them a pop quiz while leaving the slytherins alone.

Other than that, breakfast was a pretty normal affair, talking to the twins, he totally forgot the time till Tonks dragged him off his seat and told him to get moving.

Walking through the bustling halls, he wondered what all the commotion was about. They all started sprinting forward when they heard a voice they all recognized screaming at something. When they rounded the corner they found Ron and the blonde kid from the train at each others throats, screaming at each other about some rivalry.

Rayne sighed and walked over to them and quickly clamped a hand over each of their mouths, asking in a authoritarian voice "What the hell is goin on here, stop shouting and get to class, finish this where we can't hear you." They both looked up at him as is he was a 3 headed dragon, then looked at each other and looked back at him, then started going for each others throats again. Rayne shoved them both against the wall and asked in a low, cold voice "Didn't you hear me, I really don't care if you fight, just not here where people could get hurt.

Both scowled at him in discomfort until he let them down, still scowling and walked into the class room. He, Tonks and Kaylee had chosen a desk at the back of the class purposefully so they wouldn't get noticed. They had both had some previous magical experience and he had practiced with his wandless magic since he had discovered it.

Rayne ended up righting poetry most of class until he McGonagall noticed that he wasn't paying any attention and told him to get to work. He took out a stick that he had fashioned to look like a wand, because he still liked the idea of wandless magic and concentrated on turning his mouse into pin cushion. He was surprised to find it challenging, h hadn't had a problem with what he had figured was classified as charms, but this was different, he had concentrate a lot on the figure he wanted to transfigure and what he wanted it turned into, this was difficult.

Tonks told him to concentrate more on the pin cushion than the mouse and the magic, but he was still having difficulties, he had managed at the end of class, one of the only, along with another bushy haired Gryffindor and a few ravenclaws. Next they had Defense Against the Dark Arts; this was more what he was looking forward too.

As he approached the door to the classroom, he remembered that the teacher was Professor Quirell and told himself not to expect too much. For the most part he was right, Quirell blathered on and on about how the dark was horrible and that he was to teach them how to defend against it, He did mention they would be going over magical creatures and hybrids and that did sound interesting to Rayne.

Finishing his poem in that class, he read it to Tonks and Kaylee while they looked at him as if he had told them to kill him. He didn't know they would be so surprised that he wrote poetry but they told him they wanted to read it anyway. Breathily laughing, he looked back down at his poem and started…

_Empyrean lands sing to your wavering ears_

_Venus spreads her draped wings_

_Wantonly strutting her taunting skin_

_Breasts taught, Hair flowing _

_Like a silken cloak upon the breeze_

_-Mankind worships her ideals_

_Sidling up to her celestial kindness_

_Venus's wings thrown back_

_Glittering gold dust invades your lungs_

_You convulse, head thrown back_

_Mouth agape at Venus_

_Flying her fiery Chariot_

_Singing her soothing descant_

_To the millions of fantasy induced dreams_

_Chariot wheels leave Pyrotic tracks_

_Imbedding in your freezing soul_

_You lick your trembling desolate lips_

_Attentive to the scalding blood_

_Veins bulge as your tears_

_Cool your sunburned cheeks, tracks of ice_

_In a field of that Empyrean flame_

Looking up curiously to see the expressions on their face, he was surprised to see interest and happiness instead of disgust. On the way to Potions, they shared with him that they also wrote some, though not poetry, more short novels. Rayne was obviously very intrigued, wanting see these immediately after classes.

When they got to Potions, they yet again sat in the very back of class, seeing as this was the class he had been dreading. Snape swept into the classroom, cloak billowing quite impressively behind him. Rayne had to give the man his credit on his entrance, it had the effect it wanted. He then proceeded to give a speech about foolish wand waving and true art of potions. It was actually quite impressive in all, except when he glared at Rayne as he talked.

Turning to the board, he told them to get there ingredients. Rayne went forward and collected all that they needed. It took all Tonks and Kaylee's attention to make sure they remembered every single little think about the potion before the instructions were erased.

At the end of class, as the slytherins continued to try and sabotage everyone else's potions, Snape turned and started asking advanced question to anyone not in Slytherin. Only the bushy haired girl seemed to know the answers but Snape refused to ask her.

Finally turning to Rayne, he stopped and seemed to think about it for a second, then looked Rayne straight in the eye and asked, "What would you get if you crossed the Wolfsbane potion with the sleeping draught."

Rayne obviously had no idea, so he went with what he felt was right," I have no clue but she obviously does so ask her" while pointing at Hermione.

Snape was absolutely livid at a student standing up to him, "I don't ask here because she is a know-it-all show off and having her answer would defeat the purpose."

At this, Rayne went straight onto his trump card, "Hmmm, Sir, I noticed you only called on Gryffindors, why don't you ask some of your precious slytherins some questions."

Snape looked dumbfounded for a moment before his face turned red because his only answer was "I don't want to." He knew and Rayne knew who had won the argument. Most of the Gryffindors were staring at him in awe and the slytherins were looking at him with hatred clearly showing on their faces. As Rayne sat down he muttered, "I Win"

He hadn't meant for Snape to hear this, but it seemed he did as he turned around and started bellowing at the top of his lungs, "Why you insufferable, pig headed, arrogant Gryffindor, you no better than your father, always taking life as a huge joke or competition, never leaving alone." Snape looked about ready to hit Rayne, but he stood his ground, loving the feeling of power over a student. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detentions for a week for arguing with a teacher."

At this many outcries were heard from every Gryffindor present, saying that they had heard Malfoy arguing with him just a few minutes before and he didn't get in any trouble. Snape ignored this all as he told the class they were dismissed, and went into his office.

Rayne immediately went straight to the Great hall for dinner, and found the twins, sitting down next to them he immediately told them what happened. Fred and George both looked scandalized and looked back at him and asked what he wanted to do.

Rayne thought for a second before whispering in a hushed tone to twins all through dinner discussing ideas and ways, and spells mostly. Every once in a while the discussion turned to girls but that was the minority. It seemed that as long as he didn't take these two girls from their year they didn't care what he did, Rayne was fine by that, he just wanted to get to know Tonks and Kaylee.

As they went to bed that night, they all chuckled, "Oh what a surprise Snapes gonna get tomorrow." He chuckled all the time till he fell asleep.

**Authors note- OK cool, hope you like, send me those Reviews, you know I love um, read, have fun, enjoy**


End file.
